


GANGSTER

by yuansilvermirror



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Angry Sex, M/M, 我还是不太会打这玩意, 暴力合作, 黑化/洗白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansilvermirror/pseuds/yuansilvermirror
Summary: 献给夔冥太太，我其实就只写了后面一小点点。一个可能不太黑可能还有点甜的双A肉，Death Gambit x Quicksilver。





	GANGSTER

          “咳……咳咳……”Pietro有些费力的坐起身来，咳出了口血沫。刚才的爆炸让他从高处摔了下来——应该是断了根肋骨，上帝保佑他千万不要插进肺里。

          常年受伤的他迅速的对自己的身体做出了评估，漫天飞扬的尘土让他咳的觉得肺叶像是炸开了一般。

          “Quicksilver你没事吧！？”

          耳机里传来Lorna焦急的声音，难得她这么关心自己。

          “啊…死不了……咳…你们先撤，我…等下就追上去。”说话的时候他不得不停顿了几秒钟来调整气息，让自己听起来不至于显得太狼狈。

          “原来这里还有一个……”

          听见声音Pietro急忙转头，正对上Death 那双红的吓人的眼睛。Pietro几乎是下意识的跑出去，下一秒就被爆炸产生的气浪掀翻，摔在地上脑袋撞的七荤八素。

          Death哼着Remy最喜欢的那首Help the poor靠了过来，完全不同于Gambit平常的嗓音，低沉且不具有一丝感情。

          男人紧盯着Pietro修长的双腿来来回回地打量，一把扯掉了他的耳麦将Lorna急切的询问捏碎在指尖。

“我差些忘记了，你这只小老鼠最擅长的就是逃跑了。”还没缓过劲的Pietro仿佛听到他笑了起来，那笑声让他不寒而栗，下一秒剧痛就席卷了他全身。

Death毫不留情的踩断了他的腿骨，他看起来心情愉悦，就好像那骨头开裂的声音和Pietro的惨叫是一曲美妙的赞歌一般。

          “你……你这混蛋！……唔。”Pietro痛的面颊发红，一口气憋在胸口险些痛昏过去，指甲抠进了身下的泥土里。

          “怎么？就这点疼痛就受不住了？”Death的手指轻轻的划过那条骨头已经断裂的腿，故意的揉捏着，满意的看着身下人脸由红转白，原本颜色偏淡的嘴唇此刻更是没有一丝血色。男人微微眯起眼睛，低头吻上那半开的唇，肆意的掠夺着他口腔里的氧气。朗姆酒夹杂着浓重血腥气的信息素在周围蔓延，Alpha与生俱来的攻击性开始在Pietro身体里炸开来。

           他几乎是瞬间反应过来，张口狠咬上那人的嘴唇，带着铁锈味的液体立刻充斥在两人的味蕾之间。

          “你知道，他最喜欢你哪一点么？”被咬的人不怒反笑，掐着Pietro的下巴被迫与他对视。

          “生的一副好皮囊却一点心眼也没有，易怒，自大，狂妄并且不自量力。”Death自顾自的说着把人丢回地面上。

          “狂妄自大这点听起到更像是在说你自己。”速跑者猛的蜷起狠狠的撞向了那人的下巴，趁着他吃痛翻身拉开距离，他尽力地弓起腰背一副随时可能进攻的姿态，本能地释放着自己的信息素来试图镇压对方。

          “薄荷味？你真的没有搞错么，”红眸的男人耸耸鼻子讥讽道，“这味道闻起来就像一个omega一样。”他舐去唇角的血，靠近看起来已经筋疲力竭的男人。Pietro找准时机奋身而起猛击人肋下，那人也是毫不留情面，一膝撞上他的胃，满意的看着Pietro瘫软回地面上。

          Death一拳打在他脑袋旁边的地面上将他压制在自己与地面之间，气息暧昧的喷洒在他脸上：“就你的能力做到这里已经不错了。”词句之间充斥着满满的嘲讽意味。

          “现在开始，做个乖孩子吧。”

          “你……想的美！”被压在身下的人仍然是没有放弃咬牙切齿的说道，拳脚做着无用的挣扎。

          Death拧起眉头，干脆利落的撕开了那明黄色的制服，弹性颇好的布料成了束缚人双手最好的武器，常年不见阳光的皮肤白的近乎透明，优美的肌肉线条看起来像一件艺术品一样。男人微微的咽了咽口水，用膝盖顶在人胯间略微施力的磨蹭着，感受着原本蛰伏着着的东西一点点的胀大起来。

          “你知道么，你现在不仅闻起来像个omega，骚的也很像。”男人的唇紧贴着他的脖颈，毫无怜惜的啃咬着那象牙般的皮肤，留下一个个青紫的印记，舔舐过胸口轻咬着挺翘的乳尖，拉扯吸吮直到那原本淡粉色的肉粒变的鲜红泛着水光，让人食欲大增。男人的双手也没有闲着，熟练的按揉着那个已经有了反应的物件，被束缚在制服里挺的老高彰显着自己的存在感Pietro努力的咬着唇试图不要去想这些事情，他越是忍耐却越是激发出Death的征服欲。男人笑起来，动作也开始越来越野蛮，他要把Remy想做的不敢做的全部都施加在身下这个人身上，他扯掉速跑者身上仅存的残布，膝盖卡进他两腿之间。中指用力的顶进那个从未迎接过别人的地方。

          “妈的！啊……”Pietro叫骂出声。

          不同于omega的构造，alpha的小穴更加的紧致温热，不适合用来进行性爱却让Death感到更加的兴奋，他甚至过分的立马伸进了第二根手指，像剪刀一样撑开身下人的入口，丝毫不顾身下人痛苦的表情继续着自己的动作，而alpha天生的竞争意识也让Pietro抗拒并且反抗着他

          “Fuck yourself！Remy LeBeau！你他妈玩够了就给老子醒来！！”速跑者被羞辱的满脸通红，不断的挣扎叫骂却怎么也不会被放过，他束手无策就连分泌液体来保护自己也做不到。

          “你叫不醒他的，有这个力气，你不如想想看，怎么讨好我。”Death将手指全部抽出，在银发男人的唇上婆娑着，欲望在穴口来回的磨蹭，把那柔嫩的地方的红肿一片。然后戏虐的盯着Pietro惊慌失措的表情一点点的挤了进去。

          “不……不行！停下！啊……”尖叫声只喊出一半，Pietro感觉自己几乎要被那根凶器撕成两半，生理性的泪水不断的顺着苍白的脸颊滑下渗入土壤里。他努力的吸气，想要把自己蜷缩起来，却被死死的摁着直到他吞下了整根才算罢休。紧靠着那点可怜的扩张做到这一步不受伤根本是不可能的，温热鲜红的液体顺着两人交合的地方流了出来。那种根本无法承受的痛苦，比之前任何一种伤痛都要难以忍受。男人偏长的性器径直顶着他的生殖腔，里外痛成一片，他已经分辨不出这些该死的痛楚到底是来自哪里。他曾经以为alpha也拥有生殖腔只不过是老人们以讹传讹的结果，此刻看起来却是自己无知至极。

          “你……放松一点。”Death也是喘着粗气，他的大男孩把他夹的他太紧，抬手一掌甩上那浑圆的臀肉，引起一阵本能的收缩排斥。他略为的抽动了一下，身下的人便颤抖的更加厉害，却也是紧咬着下唇不肯出声。

          “不想出声嗯？那咱们来看看你可以忍到什么地步。”男人的话让Quicksilver心下一惊，不等他反应，Death已经掐着他的胯骨借着血液的润滑抽插起来，狠狠的撞向最脆弱的部分，仅一下就让身下的人崩溃大叫。

          “你他妈的放开我！！”Pietro抬起被束缚在一起的双手狠狠的击打着身上胡作非为的人的肩背，换来的是被掐着骨头更用力的操弄。Pietro一瞬间几乎以为这人要将自己的胯骨捏碎了一般。

          “松……松手…唔…Remy……停…停……”他说话的声音都是颤抖的，冰蓝色的眸子噙着满目的泪水，早已经没有了往日的高傲，只剩下对这人的恐惧。

          “不对……这不对…这不是我想要的”那人突然停住了，一切都戛然而止，低垂着头像是自言自语一般，手上的力气也松了下来。

          “这……”Pietro抓住这个空档立马想要逃跑，下一秒就被抓回来“……就是你想要的！”抬起头依旧是Death那双红的吓人的眼眸。他掐着Pietro的下颚强迫着他接受自己的亲吻，像是为了证明什么一样不知疲倦的挺动着下身。

          “他喜欢你，想这么做很久了……但他是个懦夫” 男人凑在他耳边低沉的地说道，暧昧轻柔的撕咬着他小巧的耳垂“你们两个都是白痴，每天兜兜转转，废话连天，假装着自己是什么正人君子——”         

          “你又有什么资格说这番话……”Pietro不知道什么时候挣脱了手上的束缚，紧掐着Death的脖颈，怎样都不松手，“我……我同意你的话…也许……Remy LeBeau是个懦夫，但起码比你这个混蛋强！”速跑者扯住男人半长的头发发狠的吻上去，既然事情已经到了这种地步，也不会有更糟的情况了不是么。亲吻毫无章法可言，不如说是更像是两只野兽互相撕咬。Pietro的反应是Death万没有想到的，但很快他就冷静了下来，将贴上来的人重新按在身下。

          “你果然让人很惊喜。”

          “少……少他妈的废话，你要是不行了就换我来上你。”

          “我倒要看看你还有多少的力气接着说这些大话。”Death冷哼一声，继续开始刚才的动作，只不过稍微的温柔了那么一点，有了血液做润滑，抽插开始变的爽利。

 

          身下好像已经痛到麻木，又或许是自己速跑者的体质终于开始发挥那变态的愈合能力，疼痛渐渐消失了，后穴中胀满的感觉令Pietro心头发颤。说真的，他也曾想过和眼前这个男人——在对方还是Remy的时候——上床，或者接吻，或者不要命般地打斗，用一切手边能拿到的东西抹黑对方，就像常驻在又脏又乱的街区的流氓。那是种非常强烈的张力，是令人窒息的欲望，他从不愿去深想是否还有什么别的东西，哪怕男人朗姆酒味的信息素总能让他发狂。

          某种意义上来说，他那些见不得人的想法，今日还真的实现了，他敢说Remy LeBeau也是一样。

          “你不知道我是谁。”

          Pietro翻个身把Death压在地上，死死捏着男人的肩膀，将那根肉棒操进自己身体里，薄荷味的信息素和朗姆酒的气息势均力敌，几乎在空气中压出龙卷。这大大取悦了Death，捏住Pietro的腰胯狠狠向上顶弄，像是一定要分个输赢。

          “我知道你是谁。”Death咧开嘴恶狠狠地笑着，红肿的嘴唇上还带着Pietro的齿痕，“他也知道。你是个，哈啊，莽夫，骗子。欺骗他。欺骗你自己。”性器被又湿又软的肉穴紧紧咬住，抽出一点再含进更深的地方去，从交合处流出的汁液将阴毛浸得透湿，Death的眼睛红得像含着血。这感觉舒爽得令他浑身毛孔都张开了，他从不知道自己能对一个Alpha如此动情……

           等等，“他”是谁？

          Death觉得自己的心脏被一只手攥住，硬生生扯到肚子里，将他整个人都搅成模糊的碎肉。他感觉想吐，他感觉窒息，他感到自己坠落了，从几万米高的空中掉了下来，灌了满肚子的风。

          ——薄荷味的风，朗姆酒味的风，他不是一个人在坠落。

         于是他有些恍惚地问道，“……我是谁？”

          Pietro停顿片刻，忽而紧紧扼住了他的咽喉，更深、更快地操弄着自己，感觉像是要把他操死在这片草地上。他不知道自己有没有在反抗，柔软湿热的生殖腔颤抖着收紧，正如速跑者的双手，他眼前一阵阵发黑，所有的触觉都集中在下体，那要命的甬道把他整个包裹住了，天地间只剩下他们两个人。

          “你是个赌徒。该死的恶棍。”Pietro灼热的气息喷在Death的脸上，胡茬上，放肆地咬他的嘴，“你什么都想要，Gambit，可你不敢要我。你不敢。”

          他没法反驳，他甚至不能呼吸，脑袋充血发胀，耳后的血管突突跳动着，盖住了一切外音。此时此刻所有感官全部失灵了，他失去了对自己身体的控制能力，只有潮水般的性欲一波一波地冲刷全身。男人艰难地抬起手，摸索着，挣扎着，掐住了Pietro的脖子，犹如抓住了什么救命稻草，他已经无法知道自己这样做的目的是什么了。

          抑或只是为了争个输赢。

          当那股薄荷酒似的两相掺杂的信息素再度冲进他鼻腔里时，他和Pietro同时射得一塌糊涂。精液像是被囊袋从骨髓里泵出来的，他脑袋里简直打翻了染坊，腰肢无意识向上不停耸动，射了对方满满一生殖腔。

          但这还远远不够。

          Pietro是在自己的生殖腔口疼得近乎裂开时才反应过来的：“你成结了？！这不可能！你不可能标记我！”

          很快Pietro便意识到这并不是标记，两人之间没有形成任何特殊的联结，Remy只是过分动情了——他对他有强烈的渴望。肉结牢牢卡死在腔道口，Alpha的生殖腔本就退化了，狭小的器官承受不住，被精液灌得又满又胀，酸麻感顺着脊背爬上后颈，连腺体都热得发烫。

          Pietro低下头，盯着男人血红的眼睛。结实的古铜色的脖颈上覆着红得发紫的指印，而男人只是静默地望着他，望着他的眼睛，同时也望着他的脖颈。就在这一瞬间，他的Alpha本能在胸口嘶吼咆哮，他想要标记这个男人，狠狠咬在后颈上，就像雄狮撕咬对手，就像天空和海洋汇成尽头。

          这样的对视并没能持续多久，因为一个温柔的吻打破了它。


End file.
